


But I miss you, I still love you.

by OliviaRider



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaRider/pseuds/OliviaRider
Summary: Depressed Dave, being depressed.





	But I miss you, I still love you.

It would never be the same, ever, even if you came back, things would still be different. It's your fault you left, I need to stop putting the blame on myself, the guilt washing over me every day became too much and I was on the verge of suicide. I overcame that, now I know better, you hurt me so much and I'll never get over it. But I miss you, I still love you, after everything you did and I'm so stupid for believing your pathetic lies. When you said you'd leave her, that we could finally be together. Why did you have to ruin something that you wanted? Something that was so perfect? I knew that if I saw you again, I just knew I would take you back, hold you in my arms and fall for every lie that would spill from your lips. I'd get my heart broken again and there would be nothing I could do about it because I'd be under your spell, just like the last time. You would leave me again though, it would end in all the same, I'd be here, living day-by-day, not being able to get out of bed, empty bottles of liquor surrounding me as I cried. Cry for my broken heart, cry for the love of my life and cry for the man I use to be. Because he's gone. You took him, when you took your life. You killed me when you killed yourself, the only difference is you're out of your misery, while I walk this world alone.


End file.
